10 Years of Love
by ValentineEvenings
Summary: AXJ AU Jeremy always loved Aeilta but she moved away far away and he decides to finnaly tell her. Rated T for later chapters
1. Hello!

Okay then here is a story that's AUish but I hope you still like it! Also this is based off on an incident that happened to me so just get my thoughts out

(10 years ago)

"Wow mommy this place is sooo much bigger that our last house!" a little girl said while walking into a 50's style house

"So you don't mind it here, sweetie?" her mother replied

"Nope, it reminds me of great-grandfather"

"Well it is house, you do know that, right?"

"Yeah" the little girl smiled she was looking at an old book when there was knock at the door

"I wonder who that is?" her mom wondered

She walked over to the door with the little girl close behind and stood a blond hair woman stood with a little boy behind her

"Hi I'm Becki and would like to welcome you to the neighborhood, and this is my son Jeremy" the woman said

"hi" he said shakily

"Hello my name is Marie and this is my daughter Aelita" the girl's mother replied

"Hi pleased to meet you!" the girls said without a stutter

"Aelita why don't you go play with Jeremy in the yard" Marie Said "you can never have too many friends"

"Okay come on!" Aelita said as she pulled Jeremy with her

she and him sat in the grass and curious as she was she asked the first question

"So how old are you?"

"I'm three" he said pushing up his tiny glasses "How old are you"

"I'm four but I'll be five in June"

"Neat I'll be four in September" Jeremy said "Where did you come from?"

" I came from America have you always lived here?"

"Nah" he said shaking his head "I came from England"

"Neat"

"Jeremy! Let's go honey you lot can talk tomorrow"

"Go to go but We'll talk tomorrow okay?" he said getting up

"Shure! Bye" she shouted to him

Sooooo how was it good? Bad ?stupid? got to know send bananas if ya do!

BD


	2. Love and Missing Teeth

Ello! Chap 2 up!

-)(-

"_People are strange when you're a stranger faces look ugly when your alone women seem wicked when your unwanted streets are uneven when your down"- The Doors People are Strange_

-)(-

( 4 years later Aelita's 8 Jeremy's 7)

Jeremy was outside talking with his friends Odd and Ulrich from school well mostly Ulrich and some shouts to Odd who was currently down the street trying to ride his new skateboard that he got

"Odd if you don't slow down your going t-!" Jeremy shouted "Never mind" he said as he heard a body collide with dirt and grass

"Cool! I lost a tooth!" Odd shouted as Ulrich and Jeremy rolled their eyes

"Anyway what were you saying? Something about Aelita?" Ulrich asked resuming their conversation

"I think I …" Jeremy mumbled the rest

"What?"

"I said I think I…"

"I said I think I like her!" he shouted just then coming down the side walk at the worst possible time…

"Like who?" Aelita asked

Odd was about to answer but Ulrick coverd his mouth and spoke

"Oh this girl from school she's not much so whst brings you here?" he said hopeing that she would lave the subject

"Glad you asked! I wanted you to meet my friends" She said and coming down were two girls "Guys meet Yumi and Sam"

-)(-

(5 years later Aelita's 13 Jeremy's 13")

"Hi sweetie" her mom greeted her "How was school?"

"Ok got an A on my math test" she said while putting her backback on the floor

"That's great!" she said "Oh and theirs something I wanted to tell you… Your father got a new Job at Sukee's Toy Co."

"The dog toy company?"

"Yes! But it's a really great copany it's all over the world…even America" her mom said

"No mom I like it here France is good! And I have graet friends here!" She started shouting she liked it here she did not want to leave

"Okay settle down it was just a suggestion"

"Alright I'll be in my room"

Little did she know that suggeston was about to be a reality…

-)(-

DON'T HIT ME!!! It was short sorry I'll have one more flash back chapter then It will pick up Dog's Word and being a dog I am loyal to my word and feel free to push the fantastic little purple button


End file.
